mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smiley4913
im just here to watch you ok? hey guys, im smiley.As you know this is meh talk page! if you want to leave a message just go ahead and leave a message and dont forget to sign your name after your message or a word bubble, so i can you know write back so i guess you know already.... Hey, 'sup? |} Sim Request (cont.) <3 This was a double post but I fixed it. I found somthing Awesomely Creepy. }} Hi I like ravens. Uh-huh... And now they're all over my talk page. Great... Well, anyway, I'm writin' a buncha stuffz that you're free ta read. The links are at the bottom of my user page. And if you really need that much help, I can just throw ya into one of the archives: ZNC (Zorro's News Cast) Archive Ya don't have to read that one if ya don't want to, but I think ya get back ta my user page from there. Given that you're 11...(right?) I'd recommend you don't read "Round 1: Example Run" of Fun With Time Portals! But if you wanna read about the attack on Pearl Harbor, sure, knock yourself out. Zorro 21:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I've heard it said that every mushroom cloud has a silver lining... 'Ha ha... Heading 3 is strange! There's no line!' *No, I don't have a... whatever you're asking me about - I already forgot! I have a Nintendo Wii named Steve (I name alotta things Steve. There's an evil butterfly that lives in my yard and wants to kill me. His name is Steve. And the most terrifying thing happened yesterday: He found my school!!!), 2 Nintendo DS's (a crimson one and a... silver or platinum one, I can't remember what the box wanted ta call it), 2 Gameboy Advance SP's (one indigo and the other yellow with a Pikachu face on the top - I found over the summer that the indigo SP is only capable of going 4 hours when fully charged), and a regular Gameboy Advance that no longer has its batteries and just sits there. We also have a silver Gamecube (that we had to get when the our indigo gamecube proved to be incapable of reading the discs anymore after 5 years) and now after... what? 2 years? It won't even turn on anymore. Yet our 15 year old Super Nintendo plays just fine. *As to my age... I'm not really supposed to tell ya... You are free to go by any of the 4 ages complicatedly explained in my profile. If you still want some kind of point of reference... I'll at least tell you that I'm graduating from high school next year. Zorro 21:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) hello }} } |text = Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the gifts! And hav these: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE GIFTS!!!!!! }} } |text = Sure. Oh and have this!!!: Hope u like it }} } |text = Dat be right? }} } |text = Yay! }} Moo Hi there, I love your outfit, it's sooo cute! Auntlila01 20:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL, thanks! Auntlila01 20:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #I know how to do it but thanks anyway! #Thanks for correcting me. I also like your user page, the animals are cute. #Auntlila01 20:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm going to make my buddy list now . Auntlila01 20:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okey dokey. Auntlila01 20:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) plz reply! }} kk thanks what it does not show your picture any more Auntlila01 21:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) hey im sooo bored Auntlila01 21:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) thats kk soo whats happening Thats kk sooooooo Auntlila01 21:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) shea and u Auntlila01 21:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) kkkkkk i will blanky did not answer yet Auntlila01 21:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What Aaaare Ya Talkin' About? What was that? ~Zorro 8:23pm (U.S. Eastern) 10/3/10 '(Just so ya know, I ain't usin' that dipstick signature button anymore. It says it's midnight when it's 8:00)' Hola Twilight WHOA! Zorro - Secret was banned?! That is quite shocking, yup-yup. Anyway, I need you to help me with somethin', my-younger-than-me-little-buddy. I has to do a project for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class. All you gotta do is answer this question: "How long does it take you to eat breakfast?" You gotta answer before October 21 or your answer will be considered invalid and the world will blow up. G'day. 8:46 pm (US Est) 10/13/10 Man, will they buy all your lines. W\/VW\/V }} WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Zorro - Yeah, what the title says. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Oh, and thanks for answering. 5:18 pm (US Est) 10/18/10 Guuurrrlll... Zorro - You didn't sign yo name, I had to track you down... I thought you were 11, how are you in middle school? Wait a sec'... yeah, that does put you in middle school. My brother's 12 and in the 7th grade, that makes sense. So are you not allowed on the computer until after you finish your homework or am I allowed to help you? 6:23 pm (US Est) 10/21/10 I have a hole in my shirt Zorro - And it's from my tooth. So, you think the new wiki joint place is hard? It's not that bad. And you don't have to deal with the problems that I do. Unless you have a problem with the scroll bar too. Though I doubt you would have to figure out how to work the new "create a page" since you don't exactly write anything. 5:55 pm (US Est) 10/26/10 } |text = Happy Halloween }} Happy CHRISTMAS! Wait, I mean Halloween..! }}'' plpplplpl Only From Carefully Selected Natural Springs And sorry...frankly, I don't understand any of what that guy says either. }} And I think the "Lantz swim" guy sent me that message...didn't really know what he meant, so I just didn't reply... }} Long Time, No See FILIPINO! FILIPI-- *shot* }} }} Hi Want to be friends }} There's a llama }}